Metal panels are routinely welded together in an electric resistance welding process. Projections are formed on one of the metal sheets, and the sheets laid atop one another so that the projections of the one sheet are touching the other sheet. The weld electrodes are applied at the location of these projections so that the electrical current is focused at the projections. As weld current is applied, the projection is melted and fuses with the other metal sheet, thus welding the sheets together.
Projection welding of the more ductile and lightweight metals such as aluminum and magnesium can be difficult because the projections can collapse prematurely and adversely affect the weld process.
It would be desirable to provide a method for improving the projection welding of sheet metal panels by making projections of greater strength that will resist premature collapse under the force of the electrode applied thereto.